Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for determining suitability of printing content data displayed on a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when printing content displayed on a display, the content is selected, and subsequently a printing apparatus to be used for printing is designated from a menu. Printing apparatuses are represented by names or icons, and association with actual machines is not intuitive. Accordingly, it may be difficult for a user who is not familiar with the printing apparatuses to designate a printer.
Therefore, Japan Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-155194 discusses a method for performing printing operation by preparing an electronic pin for representing a printing apparatus, and by inserting a pin on content being displayed on a display.
In addition, printing apparatuses come in versatile types such as stationary type and portable type, and a situation where a plurality of usable printing apparatuses exist is conceivable. To cope with this situation, Japan Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-20051 discusses a processing apparatus, which when a portable terminal is brought close to, for example, a portable printing apparatus, discriminates a model, and determines a appropriate operation according to the model.
However, in order to know whether content being displayed on a display is printable, a user needs to check and determine kind and attribute information of the content, or in practice an actual trial printing needs to be carried out. For this reason, for a person who is not familiar with the operation, the degree of difficulty may be high, and even if the person is skilled in the operation, troublesome operations such as checking of attribute information are needed.